Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/E
__NOWYSIWYG__ E0N-X *Stories in My Mind *Lezah Eaklet *Evil Reality ECN13000 *Venonat Plushy Doll *Price of Perfection Eculeus666 My writings will be a mix of true events (which will have a denotation at the top of them) and original stories I write in my free time. Please don't edit any of my stories as any mistakes I leave in for longer than an hour are intended. If you believe I have a mistake, please ask me before you do your edit. *Roach Motel Edgar.wilsworth *The Suicide Forest (Aokigahara.wmv) Edgeworth90 *BJB *Operation: Echo-Mike-One EK123 *May's Revenge You can edit my stories, if you think it will make them better. EKnightengale *﻿A Soldier's Tale Electronix *Feed.avi *That Urge ElectreXcessive *A Name in the Darkness ElemCha0s *95.txt Elemental Phoenix *The Dream That Always Returns Elemma *Mountains in Denmark El Epiko *The Insites ElevatedCastaway *Taped Mirror *The Ever-So-Innocent Crimes of Sally Dowinkle EmbraceTheDarkness *Lady of the Night *In the Darkness *The Arcade *Pene Dentata *Pigeons Emeryy *The Holder of Luck *Eugene's Yacht *Indigo Road *Sentencing *Creative Mind *Adrenaline *Centralia *11 Miles *Gusts and Gales *Hearts of the Young *The House Job Sometimes, I've seen my stories have a weird issue where all spaces are deleted, leaving a huge wall of text with codes in between. If I you spot this when reading, the fixing of it would be greatly appreciated (or at least a message to me stating the problem). I also like CONSTRUCTIVE criticsm, so please give your opinions. EmissaryOfEnd * Mr. Something: The Super Evil Guy EmpyrealInvective I've been writing for a while, but have recently decided to post some of my stories. Feel free to make some small edits of my work. (Nothing drastic like adding in a massive fanfic themed romantic subplot) As always feedback is welcome and I'm willing to also do some editing or spitball ideas. * I.C.U. * Tenebrous * Downpour * What Remains... * Stalk * Post-Apocalyptic Solitude * The Crying Woman * The Creeping Horror * Two Possibilities * Christmas in July * I'm Not a Monster * Danse Macabre * Wasted Endertj01 *Silence EnemySmiles *Shattered Enigmatic Theorist *The Black Wind Howls Enderman_fan *The Eternal Nightmare Enin Sevil I'm new to writing Creepypasta, and feedback is appreciated. *GummyBear Orphan *Fear the Brulemal *Revenge Is a PaperMask *Second Brush EnmyGrace Feel free to edit any of my stories. I'm new to writing Creepypasta, and feedback is appreciated. *Don't Play with the Orphaned Child Epiclesiasius I'm free. *Sleeping Shadows *The Water Jew Project *I love Acid The Scott's Story series *Scott's Story: Adrian Epicwinguy *Simon *Angry Man Erebella These are a few of my works. If you spot a grammatical or spelling error please feel free to fix it, but please refrain from editing the story itself. Thanks for reading and enjoy! * The Leather Journals * The Wolf and the Child * He Is There ErikTamas1 *Anti-Christ Error666 Collection of stories written by me. I'm just getting started but I'll probably mostly be writing Science Pastas. *Happy Puppet Syndrome EsotericLife *Bugs Bunny Escapethedarkness1996 *Vacuums EternalSonic1997 *Sonic Adventure EternalChaos413 Just felt like writing my first pasta. *Bus Stop Euqita *That Night EvelTheDoll Just getting started and am new to this. My stories are original or OC but the only time that they won't be original is when I make a slight mention of another creepypasta or make one of my characters a minion. Feel free to comment and give me some ideas. Before editing my work though, please tell me first. *Amanda's Tree Everderp *Sweet Sacrifice EveTheAlien *6:48 *Tuesday Nights Eve Slenderton *Katherine the Killer EvilBatLemons *Deathwish *The Truth about Crypton Future Media *The Murder of the Boy Evil-Eye *Zoe Doesn't Want to Play Anymore *Breaking Sara *Violence Evil StormX *War against the Machines EvraVon53 *The Ganzfeld Attempt *Old Toy *Blood Freezing Experiment Eviscer8 *The Air is Alive ExactMotivesUnknown *The Fearmaster *Fallen Angels Killer *Numbers Execution devisor *The Static Screen ExplicitlyPerfect These stories are some that I've been waiting to share... *Something You Only See through Other's Eyes ExplorationEight This is a collection of stories I've personally experienced in my lifetime. Please don't be like the others, don't assume they're false and made up. Believe me. *Aroostook Massacre Extra Floofy Cyrathilian I love scary stories. I've always wanted to try my hand at Creepypasta, since I've read quite a few good ones. Below is my ever-expanding collection of scary stories. Enjoy. *Rayman 4 -- The world needed a Rayman Creepypasta. I wrote one. Extramrdo *I'm Blue ExtremeSpyro *Shrek: Director's Cut *Disney's Kelios Eyeless Karkat *Left 4 Strange *Malevolent Shadows *Screecher, The Eyeless Lulu I am a fairly new pasta writer so please be kind. *Lulu *It Lives in the Shadows part 1 *Music Box Paranoia Category:Article Listing Subpages Epicbloodytomboy649 I try to write good pastas, but in the meantime read my very recent creepypasta. *Inky